


New slave

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Angel Park Jimin, Angel Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin, Omega slaves, Omegas are used as Slaves, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeon Jungkook was bored.His last three slaves weren't entertaining anymore and he had to throw them away.Now he wanted a new slave. This slave had to be young and fresh.His dear friend Kim Minseok assured him that he had the perfect slave for him.Park Jimin. 17 years old. Virgin.And he was right... Jimin was really the perfect slave. He just needed to be trained.Not really a problem for Jeon Jungkook.





	1. Two new slaves

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dark and won't be light in the end.  
> Every one from BTS is evil, except Jimin and Yoongi.  
> This story contains Underage rape, Incest, and Slavery. If you're interested, enjoy.  
> I don't want to offend anyone.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ^-^

                                                                           

* * *

 

‘ _Maybe throwing away all my slaves wasn't the best idea'_ Jungkook thought as he laid on his bed bored and frustrated. Last week he decided to dispose of his three slaves Yugyeom, Taemin, and Baekhyun. He has owned them for a long time and now he was in the mood for something new.

Something he could train.

 Something he could **_destroy_**.

Just as he thought about his previous slaves, his phone ringed. Without looking at the screen, he answered "Jeon Jungkook, who is this?","Hey, Jungkook. How are you?", his friend Kim Minseok asked on the other side. Minseok traded with slaves and was exactly the person Jungkook needed right now to help him with his problem. "I'm fine, how about you? How is the work?" The slave trader chuckled "As good as ever. What are you up this days?" Jungkook sighed and told him about his slaves. In the end, he asked, "Hyung, is there by chance a male, Omega slave on the market?" It was silent on the other side and the only thing he heard was rustling of paper. Finally, Minseok answered "Yes, there is really such a slave here and he is _very_  special. Park Jimin, 17 years old. Virgin in everything. Would you be interested?", "Yes, of course. I'm on my way." The slave market was as outstanding as always. A big building made out of glass that was build up from three main towers. The middle tower was used as the market and where customers could try out the slaves before buying them. The left tower was the medical area. The slaves arrived there after they were bought. Chips were inserted in their necks, lungs or hearts. This way they could never run away without being found. Finally, the right tower was where the slaves were conditioned. The heavily armed guards knew Jungkook, so they let him through without scanning for weapons or drugs. 

He arrived at Minseok's office and saw the secretary slave working. Jungkook knew he was available to everyone who was allowed to be here so he walked up to him and knocked on the table. The pretty boy looked and not even five seconds later lowered his gaze when he understood who stood before him. Jungkook was a very famous and important person in this business, one mistake on their side and the whole market could close the doors forever.  _Obedient little boy_. The slave couldn't be older than 17, had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, he also smelled fertile. "What is your name, pretty boy?", he asked and made himself comfortable on the table in front of the Omega boy while throwing all the papers on the floor. The blue-eyed slave said with a sweet voice "My name is whatever you call me, Sir." Oh, he wanted to eat this boy alive. With a smirk on his lips, he crouched down and looked the slave in the eyes. "Hm, then I will call you filthy whore, okay? So, pretty boy. What's your name?" The slave looked humiliated but answered in a small voice "My name is filthy whore, Sir". A loud laugh escaped Jungkook's mouth, and he watched in delight as the slave was about to cry. "Is your training complete, whore?", he asked now in a more serious tone and grabbed the boy's chin. The scared boy nodded, and Jungkook felt his dick already hardening. "Then get on the floor with your ass up. I hope for you, you have lube", Jungkook ordered the boy and was very pleased when the slave ripped off his clothes without hesitating and dropped to his knees. Before that, he opened one of the drawers and took out a bottle of lube. "What a whore. Being so used to random people fucking him that he already has lube prepared", he snickered. Jungkook jumped off the table and stood before the slave's bare ass. It looked delicious. Such a fat, round ass completely shaved and not even wearing any underwear. _What a slut_. He knelt before the ass and smacked it so hard that it echoed through the hall. The slave moaned, but as he released what he had done, he covered his mouth. "You dirty little whore, you just really moaned from your ass being smacked. Tell me, do you like the pain?", Jungkook whispered in his ear, the boy shuddered and nodded.

Using this information for his benefit, he slapped the other cheek as hard as the other one. Again, the boy moaned, this time even louder. After that, Jungkook fell into a rhythm. Sometimes he would slap one side so hard, his hand stung and sometimes he would slap both in a row. The boy was panting and whining for Jungkook to fuck him. His little dick was hard and already leaking. It looked really painful. "So, you want me to fuck you, huh? You think you deserve my cock? Beg me then", he teased even when his own dick hurt by being so hard. Out of breath, the slave started begging "Please, Sir. Please fuck me. I need your cock so much, oh please fuck me. I'm your whore so please fuck my ass like I'm one. Fuck me. Fuck me", the last part was almost only panting and whining but Jungkook was pleased, nevertheless. "As you wish, you dirty little slut. If you want me to fuck you, prepare yourself and show me, how good you are", he passed him the lube and made himself comfortable in the chair. With lazy strokes he pumped his cock, so he wouldn't cum right away. It would be such a waste not to use this cute, little, pink hole. The boy poured a small amount of lube on his hand and without even warning it up, smeared it on his ass and started stretching his hole. First, he pushed one finger in, and a moan escaped him. He started fucking himself with his finger, but soon it wasn't enough anymore and he pushed a second finger in. By now he was panting and moaning and his fingers moved faster. "Calm down, if you cum I will punish you, got it?", Jungkook warned the boy in a threatening voice. The moaning mess on the floor nodded and slowed down his movements. He added the third finger and moaned painfully. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth and he was rocking back to meet his fingers. It looked like he was about to cum and begged while pumping in and out "Oh, please Sir. I'm ready, please fuck me". Jungkook stopped stroking himself and positioned himself before the welcoming hole. It was wet from the lube and was trying to squeeze around something that wasn't there. "I hope you prepared yourself well because I won’t be nice", he warned and pushed in one fast move. The slave moaned out of pain and his arms gave in, so his head was laying on the floor and his ass was sticking in the air. “Fuck! You are so tight! God”, grunted Jungkook and started pounding with no mercy. The boy underneath him moaned and plunged his fingernails into the carpet. Suddenly he yelped and got back on his arms. “Looks like I found your sweet spot”. Jungkook started hitting the same spot over and over again, that made the slave cry. His voice started to get louder and Jungkook knew what this meant. The slave was about to cum but his Conditioning didn’t allow him to release without his master's permission. “Please, Sir. I’m begging you, please let me cum. Please, I’ll do anything”, he begged with a hoarse voice, but Jungkook felt extremely cruel today and with an evil smirk, he commanded “You won’t cum. I will shoot my seed into your womb and make you pregnant, you little slut. Then I will buy you and keep you chained to my bed”.

The slave panicked and tried to push the still pounding Jungkook away but the Alpha was much stronger and bigger, so his attempt was just funny. Because of the struggles, Jungkook’s dick was even more teased. He felt his knot forming and dug his nails into the hips of the crying Omega. Just after few pumps, his knot thrust through the abused hole and he came with a loud moan. “That was amazing”, Jungkook huffed and took the limb Omega in his arms. He sat down on the chair and settled his slave on his lap. Satisfied he stroked the place, where the slave’s womb was and asked “Tell me, whore. Whose slave are you?”. The slave started crying even more, but answered nevertheless “I’m your slave, Sir”. Jungkook looked down and saw the still hard cock of the slave. Time to be even crueler. He took the dick in his hand and started stroking it, this made the slave trash around and moaning. Jungkook pumped the little dick and when he felt that the slave was about cum, he let go. “No, please. Please, let me cum. I’m begging you, Sir. Don’t stop, please”, the slave was fully crying now and saliva run down his chin. “Haven’t I told you that you won’t cum? I will edge you so much that you pass out on my knot, you fucking tramp”, Jungkook started stroking the dick again and with every pump, he felt the slave twitch even more. Again he felt the slave being close, and when he was right around the corner, he let go. The only thing the slave could do was sobbing and hoping that he would fall unconscious. Jungkook repeated the process four times when he felt the slave falling on him. His face was red and wet from the sweat and his tears; his tongue stuck out like a dog and he was breathing so hard, it couldn’t be healthy. With a happy sigh, he felt his knot shrinking and he pushed the slave on the ground. His body was trembling, cum leaked out of his fluttering hole and he didn’t even move an inch from the floor.

Jungkook fixed his trousers and walked to Minseok's office. The sight that welcomed him was a little _unexpected_. Minseok was sitting on his black, designer-made couch and drinking his favorite whiskey. His legs were wide open and between them sat a young girl, barely 16 and sucking him off. The only thing she was wearing, was a lace black [Teddy Halter Bodysuit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5e/8e/21/5e8e21320dc1836d7fa055f1066ad91b.jpg) that showed much of her young and innocent body. In her ass shined a princess plug and in his hand was a pink remote so it wasn't really hard to guess what was in her cunt right now. The slave was shaking and pleading Minseok to stop the vibrator, but he didn't seem to care as he just pushed her further down on his cock. The gagging sound was a good proof that she couldn't take the whole dick. "Wow, what a sight to be welcomed to", Jungkook greeted him as he walked to the bar and poured himself a drink. Minseok just moaned as a response, grabbed the slave by her hair and pushed her up and down at a speed that left her choking and gagging. Judging by his fast breathing, he was close and after few seconds, Minseok shot his cum straight down her throat. She tried to push him away, but his grip was strong, so she could only hope not to fall unconscious. Minseok pushed her to the ground and fixed his pants "Jungkook, you are fast as always. Do you like her? My newest slave, 15 years old and still a Virgin." Jungkook nodded, but he wasn't here for some unimportant slave, he wanted his own slave. "Yeah, the slave is good, but you said something about a male, virgin slave. I want to see him." The slave trader nodded and led him to the hall with the cages, the slave that was still shaking and crying completely forgotten. When they walked out of the office, they saw the unmoving Omega. “Oh, I want to buy him from you. I would give you 400.000 ₩ ~~(303.74 €)~~. If it isn’t enough, I can double the price”, Minseok looked taken back for a moment, but then he put on his slave trader smile and answered “This isn’t a Class A slave, so there’s no need to double the price. I will tell our movers to make this slave ready and we will talk about the final price after you saw the main slave”. Jungkook nodded pleased and they started walking again. Many of the cages were already taken by slaves that were about to be sold. Jungkook thought that his slave would be here, but Minseok didn't stop and walked straight to the VIP Area. Not many people could afford buying themselves a slave from the VIP section since the slaves were trained perfectly, a rare beauty or nonhuman. A long time ago the humankind has found creatures like mermaids, angels or fairies. They were hidden for a long time but now they only served as slaves to humans. They passed the hall and stopped before a big cage that was covered up by a black cloth. "May I introduce to you, your new slave", Minseok said dramatically and tore down the cloth.

An **_angel_**.

In this small, dirty cage knelt a _real, breathing angel_.

His white wings were tied up behind his back; they even bled at some parts. His arms were pulled to both sides and strong chains around his ankles made him kneel in this cage. His body was really made by God. Delicious thick thighs and abs that made his mouth water. Just the thought what his ass looked like and Jungkook wanted to cum right away. The face of the angel was just one big sin. Shining, black hair paired with big, innocent eyes that pleaded him to help him. But the most _delicious_ part of him was his lips. Jesus fucking Christ, how could anybody have such full and pink lips? Jungkook had to use all of his willpower to not to go in the cage and fuck this mouth so hard that the angel wouldn't even be able to speak anymore. "You caught an angel? How did you do this? The half of the whole humanity has never seen an angel because they are so rare", he asked Minseok shocked who just smirked and answered that it was his trade secret. "I actually wanted to sell him to the highest bidder but you did so much for this company, I just couldn't not give you this angel. You like him?" Jungkook looked at him like he wasn't sane in the head and almost shouted "Like? Are you kidding me? I have to control myself so hard right now not to just fuck him so hard, his hole will never close again. This angel is a masterpiece, and I want to destroy him, ravish him. God, I'm so glad I decided to throw away my last three slaves". Minseok smirked at the enthusiasm of his friend and took out his phone to call someone. "Kim here, the slave A01-734 is ready, inform the medical station. Yes, Mister Jeon is really happy with the slave. Yes, okay. Oh, and make my slave H46-917 also ready. Goodbye", Minseok informed him that his slave was ready and just needed his chip. After that, he could take him home.

When the moment arrived to chip the angel, his cage started moving by itself and drove automatically towards the medical station. Jimin was thrashing around and trying to break free from the chains but after being stripped down his powers, he was too weak and his wings wouldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Jungkook followed the cage and watched with delight how his angel was panicking and begging for help. "Please, don't do this. I'm an angel of the almighty father. You will be punished. Just let me go", Jimin plead with tears in his eyes. His arms and ankles were bleeding from being cut and tears streamed down his beautiful face. Jungkook couldn't wait to make him cry. "Hello, Mister Jeon. I'm doctor Kim Seokjin, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard so much about you", he was greeted when the head of the medical station came in. He was a tall man with wide shoulders. Seokjin had a really handsome face, so handsome that he could be a really good slave. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Doctor Kim. I hope you will treat my slave very good. He is very special”, he looked at his angel with so hungry eyes, that the boy shivered and tried to crouch away. Seokjin looked interested at Jimin and agreed “Yes, indeed. He is by far the most special slave I have seen here. So, you are here only for the chip, right? No Conditioning needed?”.

Seokjin slipped into his Doctor role and opened the cage to examine Jimin’s neck. When his hand touched the smooth skin, the angel started crying and his whole body was trembling. “It’s okay, Honey. I will chip you and then you can go home with your master. There you can serve him and finally do, what you were born for.”, he reassured the shaking boy in a fake sweet voice. He shook his head and tried again begging to let him go. But the Beta didn’t listen to him and just walked to a big Cupboard where all the chips were stocked. He came back with a syringe and a little black chip. “What is the syringe for?”, Jungkook asked from his place in the corner. “ A local anesthesia. Injecting the chip is a very painful procedure since the neck is very sensible for Omegas and other Creatures”, Seokjin explained and was about to give Jimin the shot. “Wait”, Jungkook decided it wouldn’t hurt to be a monster today. The Doctor stopped and looked at the Alpha expecting. Jungkook looked the angel in the eyes and said in a deep voice “Do it without the local anesthesia. I want to see him writhing in pain. It will be a good show, don’t you think?”. The Doctor chuckled and mused, while laying down the syringe “I guess it’s true, what they say about you. You are really a sadistic Master and Alpha”. Meanwhile, the angel started having a panic attack. He wanted to be free. He didn’t want to serve this human. His home was heaven with his father and his siblings. _Father, I’m so sorry for disappointing you. Please forgive these humans for being fools and not loving your creations_. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and tried to turn around. Jungkook noticed it and commanded with his deep Alpha-voice “ **Look down**!”. 

He didn’t know if it would work since Jimin wasn’t turned yet but was positively surprised when the angel stopped moving and looked down like a robot. “Huh, seems like you have a natural Omega here”, Seokjin was also surprised and kept working. The whole procedure through Jimin was crying but never moved his head.

When Seokjin started stitching him up, he fell unconscious. “So, that would be it. He should wake up in the next two hours. I wish you so much fun with this slave, Mr. Jeon”, Seokjin threw away the instruments and shook Jungkook's hand. “Oh, believe me. I will have _so much fun_ with him”

The cage started moving again and soon they were in the room, where the slaves would be tied up and where the masters would pay. His other slave was already kneeling by the entrance and Minseok counting how much they would cost together. He noticed Jungkook and the comatose angel and smirked. “There you are. Looks like your slave had much fun. Your human slave is also ready. We plugged him up and his new ship is already injected. Now, you only have to pay and then you can take them home. A car is waiting to transport the angel”, he gave Jungkook the bill and Jungkook signed it without looking at the prize. “Whore, stand up. We are going home”, he ordered his kneeling slave and he stood up straight away. “But first. Tell your previous owner what I will do with you”, he added and Minseok started snickering. The slave’s lips were quivering but nevertheless, he answered with his head still down “Master will keep me chained to the bed and knock me up. I will never be allowed to cum”. “Well, that sounds like a fantastic plan. I wish you very much fun with your new slaves, Jungkook”. They hugged and then he finally walked out of the market. Two men in uniforms came out with the angel in their arms. They carried to him to the black Van and Jungkook led his slave to his own car. At first, he wanted to put him into the trunk, but then he told him to sit in in the passenger seat. When he noticed that the Van with his angel was ready to drive, to started the car and drove home.


	2. The Training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie, it looks like the new chapter will be uploaded faster then I thought ^_^

“Fuck! Take my knot!” Jungkook panted as he shot his seed into his new breeder. He - _it_ , since it wasn't even human anymore – was laying on his back in Jungkook's special bed, his arms were chained behind his back and his legs were tied to the headboard, so his ass was on full display for his new Master.

This was already the third round and he could only whimper as the third load was delivered. His body was shaking and his arms were numb from the position he was in. Immediately after they arrived home, Jungkook's house slaves washed him and chained him to the bed. Since then, his Master kept fucking him. His stomach was bloated, so it already looked like he was pregnant. This only turned Jungkook even more on and he felt like he was getting hard again. After his knot shrunk, he stood up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe. There was his big collection of dildos, whips, ties, masks, vibrators and so much more. He didn't want to let his precious cum get lost, so he chose a thick butt plug and walked back to the shaking mess. He couldn't even describe how arousing it was to see this little boy with a fat stomach full of his cum. Cum, that he _knew_ , had impregnated his slave. He lubed up the butt plug and pushed it into the still leaking hole. The slave shuddered and sobbed out of Overstimulation. “Please, no more”, he pleaded and tried to close his legs. This only made Jungkook laugh out loud and when the plug was settled in, he lightly pushed down on the swollen stomach. His slave screamed and tossed around, trying to break the chains and get away from the pain in his stomach. _It hurt so, so bad. Please stop. No more. It hurts._ He felt the seed in his womb and in his ass and it was pushing against his organs. “Please, Master. Stop, I'm begging you. It hurts so much, no more. Please”, he cried and felt Jungkook's hand pushing even further down. Suddenly a voice whispered against his ear “If you tell me one more time, what I should do, I will throw you to my dogs and believe me, you don't want to know what they can do. Understood?”. The slave could clearly hear the _Alpha_ speaking and nodded so fast, his head got dizzy. He felt more tears threatening to fall, but he was so scared, he tried to hold them in. The hand on his stomach disappeared and he fell unconscious. Jungkook looked at his breeder satisfied and decided to look if his precious angel was awake.

He opened the door to his private room and heard already the rustle of chains, so Jimin was awake. _Finally_. When Jimin noticed Jungkook walking in, he immediately stopped and glared at him. “I assume you're not really happy to be here. Well, I don't care”, Jungkook told him as he sat beside his angel. “You're here to serve me. That's the only thing you're good for. If you ever try to run away, hurt me or disobey me, I will _rip off_ your precious wings, got it?”. Jimin's eyes winded in fear. His Master was so scary. _How could someone caress a person, while telling them, that they would throw them to his dogs?_

He didn't nod but the fear in his eyes was enough for Jungkook and he, now happy again, told Jimin the rules:

  1. **You will call me “Master” or “Sir”**

  2. **You can only talk when I allow it**

  3. **I do with you, what I want to do**

  4. **Never walk around the house, when I don't allow it**

  5. **Disobedience results in Punishment**




 

“So, you understand the rules? Speak, slave”, he ordered Jimin after telling him the rules. When the angel nodded, he grabbed him by the hair and asked: “I said, do you understand the rules?”. Jimin remembered rule Nr.1 and said with a weak voice “Yes, Master. I understand”. Satisfied with the answer, Jungkook let go of the black hair and walked to his private wardrobe. Exactly like in his _special_ room, it was full of things he used on his slaves. “You know, the problem with slaves that are still in training is, that they sometimes don't get into the position, their owners want them to be. Be it because they disobey or are too fucked out to move. So, my company and I invented something. I call it the 'slaveholder' but it doesn't have an official name yet. It is really clever”, he told his slave and took out the first pair of shackles. They looked like transparent bracelets and had little buttons on them that blinked. “I'm now gonna take off your chains and will tie these bracelets around your wrists. If you try to hurt me in any way... Welly, you know what will happen”, he smiled lightly and took a soft feather in his hand, tugging it. Jimin moaned in pain and all his feathers shuddered. Jungkook was fascinated by this reaction and tugged again at the feather. Like last time, all of the wings shivered. In the light, they looked like glowing. “God, why are you so beautiful? What a shame that I have to destroy you. But I think, I will keep your wings and your face like it is. Your body, though...” Jungkook was talking more with himself than with Jimin. Nevertheless, Jimin heard it and felt like crying again. His hands were freed from the chains and for a second he was about to punch his new Master and free himself from the chains, but his powers were gone, so now he just a mere human overpowered by an Alpha. So he just accepted his position and let the Alpha tie these bracelets around his wrists. Out of his pocket, he took out a small remote and pushed a button.

Jimin almost jumped when his bracelet light up in a green color and a robotic voice said “Power on. Please log in or make a new account. Voice Identification ON”. With a loud and clear voice, Jungkook said into the remote “Voice Identification: Jeon Jungkook. Alpha. Owner of Park Jimin.”. The bracelet light yellow and then only a thin line in the middle was green, the rest was transparent. Jungkook repeated this process with his hips and his ankles. Last but not least he came back with a black collar. “Since you are my slave now and I'm not planning to let you go, I have to collar you. Of course, when you will be a good slave, your collar will be better but for now, this will work”, Jungkook tied the collar around the angel's neck and _Jesus Christ_ he was beautiful. Laying on the red silky sheets, sprawled out, his wings under him shining in a beautiful light and his face showed clear signs of fear and disobedience. “Now, let's see what these bracelets can do, shall we? Speak”, Jungkook commanded Jimin. Said didn't know how to answer, so he just said: “Yes, Sir”. Jungkook said something into the remote and suddenly Jimin moved without him doing anything. The angel panicked and tried to move by himself but it wasn't working! “What have you done to me, human? Let me go right now or you will regret it”, he screamed with rage in his eyes and suddenly felt a stinging pain on his cheek. “Tch, what a stupid thing you are. Breaking two rules in a row! 1. Only to call me Master or Sir and 2. Never speak without my permission. Now I have to punish you, what a disappointment you are. Your Punishment will be ten spanks with the bullwhip. After every spank, you will thank me and say ' Thank you, Master. One more, please'. Every time you don't say it, this will happen”- he pushed a red button on the remote and the bracelets send electricity through his body. As they were all different places, the electricity met exactly in his middle. Jimin screamed so loud, the house slaves _winced_. His body was shaking and tears streamed down his face. He tried to move, but the bracelets hold him in the doggy style position. “Please, turn it off. Please, I will be good. _I swear_ , Master I will be good”, he pleaded and Jungkook turned it off.

Jimin was still shaking and his face was wet with his tears and drool. -”so I hope for you, you will count and thank me properly. Okay, let's get started” He walked to his whips collection and took out his most favorite black bullwhip. He knew from his last slaves that it hurt like _a bitch_ , so he looked forward to punishing Jimin with it. He positioned himself behind this marvelous ass and swung the whip in the air. It left a cracking sound and Jimin winced and tried to shrink away from the whip. Jungkook was very pleased with this reaction and this time spanked his angel. Jimin jumped and cried out of pain but nonetheless cracked out “One. Thank you, Sir”. Jungkook kept spanking him and Jimin was fully crying. His ass bled and whole body hurt. He wanted to collapse but his bracelets didn't allow it. He was so distracted from his pain, that he forgot to thank Jungkook for the last spank, that left him breathless. “Oh man, you were so good and now I have to punish you again”, Jungkook said in a disappointed voice but the sadistic satisfaction was clearly evident in his tone. Jimin turned his head around and started pleading “No, I'm sorry I forgot. Please, no electroshocks. Please, anything but electroshocks. Please, Master”. His mind was spinning with words like _Mercy, Pain, your own fault, Master, Hurt_. He couldn't think straight. His body felt numb, his wings weren't strong enough to be in the air and just laid lump on his back, his eyes burned from too much crying. Jungkook acted like he was thinking hard and after a minute he decided “Since I'm such a good Master, I won't give you your deserved electroshocks”- Jimin sobbed out of relief-” so I will just continue with your training. I won't fuck you, yet. First I want you to be obeying and broken. So, the first thing you will learn is how to suck a dick. When you have learned, you will wake me up everyday with a blowjob. If you dare to miss even one, you will get electro shocks for the whole day, understood?Speak ”. Jimin felt a shiver over his spine when he thought about the electroshocks. He would do everything so he wouldn't get punished with them. “Yes, Master. I understand”, he answered with a sore throat from all the crying and screaming.

Jungkook walked to a spare room and came back pushing a machine, that was hidden behind a cloth. “This will teach you how to suck a dick and at the same time will get rid of your gag reflex. May I introduce to you, your new best friend 'Power Banger'”, he ripped off the cloth and Jimin's eyes widened. It was a fuck machine! A black fuck machine on a type of trolley. The dildo wasn't long but it was _thick_. He wanted to speak up and scream at his Master, but his body couldn't handle another set of electro shocks, so he didn't open his mouth. Jungkook pressed buttons on the remote and Jimin again moved. This time his body protested and Jimin moaned in pain. Now he was still in the doggy style position but this time his face was turned to the edge of the bed and the fuck machine. “Your task is easy. You will suck this dildo until I think that you learned how to do it. Oh, another point. This dildo is extra made for training. In this dildo are installed Sensors. If you do something, that would feel good in real life, this thermometer attached o the machine, will go up. Only, when the thermometer reached the green color, I well let you go of this machine. I don't care how long you will be attached to this machine. So, better use your tongue and no teeth!”. He made Jimin crawl to the very edge and sit in a dog like position. Then he pushed the dildo in Jimin's mouth, and the angel gagged already. Jungkook walked to a corner in the room and sat down on his armchair. From here, he had a perfect look on his angel working. He pushed the ON button of the machine and it stated moving slowly. Jimin didn't like this at all, his body was against the object and he gagged every time the machine hit his throat. “Try to control your breath and concentrate not to use your teeth”, Jungkook told him when he saw, that Jimin couldn't take control. No, he didn't feel sorry for the angel. Why should he? He just didn't want to make the training than it should be. This slave was here to serve him, so he shouldn't waste Jungkook's time. Jimin decided to listen and concentrated only on his breath. The dildo moved slowly, so it wasn't that hard. After few minutes his breath was stable and he tried to hollow out his cheeks while wrapping his lips against his teeth. “Good, now that you control your breath, try to lick the dick with your tongue. Variate the places you lick. Don't forget to control your breath and I dare you to use your teeth. You use it and I will let them be removed, slave”, Jungkook warned him in a dangerous tone and Jimin choked out of fear.

He quickly controlled his breath again and hesitatingly started using his tongue. It felt weird and he was clumsy licking but slowly to understood where to lick. Jungkook was satisfied with this, but then he got an idea that made him smile devilish. “Well, you know the basics. Now we can turn up the speed, can't we?”, he asked not expecting an answer and turned up the speed of the dildo. It hit Jimin's throat and he was again choking and gagging. Drool ran down his chin and his wings were shaking. Jungkook concentrated suddenly on the wings and stood up. The choking angel didn't know what to expect, so his wings spread out proudly in defiance. “Calm down, I already told you that. I won't damage your wings. Maybe later, I will cut them off and sell them. Wouldn't it be a beautiful sight? These wings hanging above your fireplace. What do you think?”, he asked while stroking the bigger feathers. Jimin tried to shake his head and his wings folded in. “Spread them out right now or you will regret it”, his Master warned him. “Or you know what? I have an amazing idea”, Jungkook didn't give him time to react and walked to his closet, taking out a pair of the 'slave holder's'. He tied them around the thick muscles of the wings and turned them on. Pushing the button, the wings stretched out, while Jimin felt them trying to close. Jungkook spent almost ten minutes caressing the wings. “I have to punish you for disobeying”, he said suddenly and walked towards the door. First, he did something with the machine and the speed increased rapidly. Jimin felt like vomiting and looked at his Master pleadingly. “As your punishment, you will spend the whole night sucking on this dick. Right now, you are just a human, so you will be tired. I hope for you, your skills will increase until tomorrow morning. I wish you much fun”, he told Jimin and turned off the lights, closing the door. The angel screamed into the dildo. His body wouldn't move even an inch, his wings were spread out in the air and his mouth was full. Jimin just wanted to fall unconscious but then the speed increased even more.

_I want to die._

 

In the next morning, Jungkook first walked into his special room. His breeder was still sleeping and it looked like the house slaves removed his chains. The only thing tying him to the bed was one long rope connected to the ceiling, so his hands were held up a little bit. With delight, Jungkook noticed, that the house slaves didn't dare to touch the stomach full of cum. “Wake up, whore”, he slapped the boy and he immediately opened his eyes. When he saw Jungkook, he sat up on his knees and looked down. Jungkook opened the mouth to say something, but suddenly something that wasn't there before. “You're pregnant!”, he said excited and saw the boy's eyes widening. Jungkook grabbed him by the throat and said “Looks like you're good for something. You deserve a reward”. He let go of the boy and opened his zipper. The slave understood what his reward was and sat up on his knees and hands. “So, what do you say, slave?”, Jungkook asked and pumped his dick to get it hard. “Thank you, Master. I don't deserve such a nice reward”, the slave answered the well-learned sentence. _A slave never deserves a reward, but when their owner decides to be kind to them, they have to be thankful._ That's what he learned since he was a child. “Good, you know your place. Now get to work, I don't have the whole day. My slave is still sucking the fuck machine since yesterday”. The boy felt sorry for the other slave but nevertheless started sucking his Master. Even compared to other Omegas in the training house, he was the best at sucking. It just felt natural to him having something in his mouth. Even before Minseok had bought him, his gag reflex was gone. “Fuck! What a fucking bitch, sucking so good. No surprise, you're such a whore. Someone who sucks so good, can't be something else”, Jungkook moaned out and grabbed the slave by the hair. He began to fuck this mouth and already after few minutes, he felt his knot growing. “I will knot your mouth and your stomach will be even bigger. When the pups will grow, it will be so big, you won't be able to walk anymore. _Fuck!_ After they are born, I will make you pregnant again and again and again. You will give birth until your body is used up, then I will throw you away like trash and make your children to breeders. _Oh fucking God!_ Every omega that will come out of your womb, will be a breeder of mine. I will let my house slaves use them, my Alpha and Beta pups and even my fucking _dogs_. They will live like their Omega Mother lived. Then I will sell them, knowing that they will live you do now”. The breeder was crying thinking, that it would be his fault, that something like would happen. Omegas were very found and protective of their children, so hearing what this Alpha planned for them, made him want to die.

Suddenly his mouth was even more full and hot cum was running down his throat. He swallowed everything to not choke on it, but it was so much that it became _too_ much and the cum he couldn't swallow, ran down his chin. After few minutes, Jungkook sighed satisfied and pushed the slave away. Seed ran down his mouth and tears streamed down his faces, mixing with the cum, creating a beautiful mess. Because of the big amount of cum, his stomach got really bigger and it looked like he was pregnant with triplets.

Without even looking back, Jungkook walked out of the door and locked it from the outside. “How is my cocksucker doing?”, he asked in a good mood. Jimin looked _tired._ A wet spot formed under him on the bed, his wings were shaking through the position, his eyes were bloodshot and his tongue was hanging out like a dog's. He didn't look up and panted while the dildo, now at a slow pace, moved in and out. Jungkook turned out the dildo and Jimin started crying out of relief. When Jungkook moved away from the fuck machine and turned off the 'slaveholder', Jimin just collapsed. He wasn't moving, his eyes weren't focused, and his wings laid under him shaking and pulsating. “Looks like you had a wonderful night. Let's look if you made the dick feel good. If not, you will spend the whole sucking”, Jungkook warned him and turned on the small screen attached to the machine. “Oh, look at it. The dick _came_ at least three times. You didn't use your teeth, licked all the right places and even got used to the different paces. Angels have good memories, I remembered learning this at school. Well done, slave. You deserve a reward”, he pushed the button on the remote and Jimin moved into a lying position. His wings were spread out on the bed and looked like he was about to fly away. Even when moving, Jimin didn't react and Jungkook decided it made so sense to use him today. He adjusted the bracelets to keep the angel in a lying position, so he didn't have to worry about him running away.

He walked out of the door and made himself ready for the day.

 


End file.
